When We Were Young
by tannersnemo
Summary: Lilly and Miley promised to be best friends forever, but what happens when Lilly falls in love with her? What happens when Miley leaves on a Hannah tour in Europe? What happens when Lilly discovers that promises aren't always kept? Femslash! Liley! M!
1. Hannah In Europe!

**A/N** - A new story for you Liley fans! And for those who enjoy a bit of dark Lilly (if there is anyone but me). So, it's in Lilly's POV, and you should have already read the summary so I don't need to explain anything really. The usual **femslash** warning, and I'm rating it M for substance abuse and violence in later chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Hannah Montana. Miley or Lilly either, but if I owned the latter...well, let's just not go there. ;p

**When We Were Young**

"Mom, just drop it alright?" Lilly says angrily, while flicking through the channels aimlessly. "I didn't feel like going, so I skipped. Big deal!"

"It is a big deal, Lillian." Her mother lectures in a harsh tone, using her full first name. "You might as well be a high school dropout with the way you carry on!"

"_And now we're back, here's the star herself Hannah Montana-_" Lilly changes the channel before narrowing her eyes, shutting her mother out, and turning back to the talkshow to tune in. "_Tell us, Hannah, can I call you Hannah?"_ The host asks nervously, making Lilly roll her eyes. On-screen Hannah flashes a toothy grin, "_Sure Molly, can I call you Molly?"_

The host, Molly, laughs at Hannah's joke before continuing, "_So tell us, why Europe? What made you decide to step over the line and go international?"_ Lilly sees the popstar take a deep, thoughtful breath before answering carefully. "_Well, Molly, it just seemed right. I have so many fans spread all over Europe right now, it's only fair for them to get a chance to see a concert and for me to have a chance to meet them all. I want to take this chance to say hi to all my fans watching, especially Germany! We just came from Germany and the people were so incredibly supportive, I even learned some german!"_

_"Really?"_ Molly asks curiously. And Lilly closes an ear to the rest. _It just seemed right?_ she thinks, sarcasm already thick in her bitter tone, _yeah it's just fine to shove off for Europe, leaving me behind._ Miley had left last year, in fact the anniversary of her leaving is soon coming up. She left for some stupid touring on the other side of the world and while some might say that her career is the most important thing right now, she thought that Miley would choose to stay because Lilly was more important. Miley is more important to Lilly than anything and if she had been offered the chance to take off for Europe, she would have declined. _Or at least have taken Miley with me._

But Lilly was silly and naive, she was young to think that while she might love Miley, it doesn't mean the brunette would have to feel the same way. Not that she knows or anything, Lilly had clamped her own mouth shut after the news of her best friend's departure. She was going to tell her how she felt after Miley would say that she turned down Europe and when she didn't? Lilly figured that meant Miley could never feel the same, and if she could just up and leave with barely two days notice then Miley shouldn't be important after all. But the thing is, she still is.

"Lilly, are you listening to me?" Her mother snaps, bringing Lilly out of her brooding thoughts. Lilly turns back to the TV, surprised to find Hannah standing and shaking hands with the host, ready to leave the show. "_It was a pleasure to be here today, thanks for having me Molly."_

"_Oh no,_" The host titters. "_The pleasure was all mine!"_ And she turns to the camera, smiling a smile worthy of Hannah's at the moment. "_And there you have it folks, Hannah Montana a year later in Europe. All you foriegn fans better grab tickets, because they're selling out like nothing the music industry has seen before!"_

Hannah waves goodbye as she walks offstage and the host is saying something about having the lead singer of some Tokio Hotel band on next week when Lilly shuts it all off. She tosses the remote aside to stand and stretch, finally turning to her raving mother. "Relax, okay? I'll be in class tomorrow, promise."

Mrs. Truscott stops yelling mid-sentence to give her a watery smile, "Just try, okay honey?" She says quietly, walking around the couch to pull her daughter into a hug. Lilly nods into the hug, pulling away quickly. She smiles for her mother's sake, just wanting to get her off her case. She walks towards the stairs, an empty sort of feeling dripping from her chest down into her abdomen. Lilly knows she won't be in class tomorrow, or the next day. A promise is a promise? Yeah and another one gone, just like Miley's promise that they'd always be best friends. Always be there for each other. Lilly doesn't care right now, she only ever tried for Miley. To look good in her eyes and now that she realizes her efforts were for nothing at all, she doesn't need to try anymore.

**A/N** - Awhh, poor Lilly. This will probably lead to her feeling lonely and bitter, then rebelling against everyone and herself. Yes, that's my somewhat plot. And next chapter, we get a phone call from Miley! :D


	2. Miley's Phone Call

**A/N** - Second chapter to my new fic, I know it's short, but I'm short on time to write. Though I needed this phone call in, to connect us with Miley. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope you like this, it being short and all. And keep in mid that Lilly's really bitter, so don't take the hateful comments she makes to herself about Miley to heart, because in the end it should all be forgiven. XD

**Disclaimer** - Don't own them.

**When We Were Young**

"Lilly!"

"What?"

"Phone! Pick up or I'm hanging up!"

Groaning, Lilly rolls over onto her stomache and reaches across the floor of her room for the phone. Feeling through a pile of dirty clothes, her fingers wrap around the cool material and she jabs at the talk button. "Got it, mom!" She hears her mom click out of the conversation before answering. "Hello?"

"Lilly, hey!"

"Oh." Lilly replies, somberly. "Hey, Miles..."

"Sorry, bad time?" Miley says on the other end of the line, sounding slightly put off by the tone of her best friend's voice.

"What? No!" Lilly says, quickly. "Just, surprised you know?"

"Oh, okay. For a second I thought you weren't so thrilled to hear from me..."

_Concieted bitch._

Yeah..." Lilly says, carefully. "Wrong for once, I'm as thrilled as always. So how's it going?"

"It's going well, I'm in Switzerland! I saw the cutest sweater today and had to get it for you. It's your favourite colour and will match perfectly with your..."

Lilly's mind fades in and out of the conversation, catching bits and pieces of Miley's adventures as Hannah, meeting cute boys, her interviews, fans, clothes...

Then comes the worst part of phone calls with Miley...

"Anyway enough about me. You'd let me ramble away the whole night, wouldn't you? So, how's everything in Malibu? You've been staying out of trouble haven't you?"

Lilly feels her features harden, her stomache clenching at the thought of Miley acting like she cares. "Yeah," She lies. "Everything's great."

"Well, great! Tell Oliver I said hi, I can't seem to ever get him at home. He must have finally got some dates." She says, laughing.

"Yeah," Lilly says, forcing a laugh. She feels that familiar burning in her throat, and the prickling in the corners of her eyes. "I better go, Miles. Good luck with everything, I hope it works out for you."

"Okay, let me give you my new cell number, I get free text so we can chat all the ti-" But she doesn't finish. Lilly slams the phone down, breathing hard. And in the next second she bursts into tears, the usual feelings of hurt coursing through her as she tries yet again to forget her friend.

**A/N** - There's a second part to this, which I must proof read before uploading. So it shouldn't be too long. The next part will be Lilly's feelings after the phone call. Thanks for reading, and if you did let me know how you feel about it so far. It'll get loads better, I promise. But first, we need to first few chapters to get the ball rolling. Well, it's late and off to bed. Have a good weekend everyone! :D


	3. Reflections

**A/N** - And here's an update! Sorry about the slowness, but I haven't planned the whole thing out and am trying to be careful about posting until I'm sure that's where I want it to go. I basically know the main events that will take place, but just have to write out the details. But I'd like to say to not expect fast updates, I start working again next month and right now have an ear infection. And guess what? I'm teething! OMG, teething at seventeen is killer! I have two spaces in the back of the left side of my mouth where it's just gum. One on top and one on bottom. And the one on bottom is just starting to come in...Plus I have another on the right side of my mouth, on top that is empty of a tooth. My next year of life will be hell. And these aren't even my wisdom teeth coming out. :(

Well, enough of my lame ranting about teething and such, here's chapter three.

**Disclaimer** - Still don't own them.

**When We Were Young**

(**Lilly POV**)

Half an hour after hanging up on Miley and Lilly is just beginning to calm herelf down. She doesn't know where it comes from, the pain of it all. The disappointment. Hasn't she learned her lesson? Why should she keep getting her hopes up when Miley calls only to be left to feel the cold on her own? Standing by the window, Lilly stares at her backyard. Lots of childhood memories come to mind from every corner of the yard, most of them with Oliver. She had gotten her first kiss when she was eight under the maple tree while they talked and swung on the swing her dad bought all those years ago. And then five years later, when she was thirteen, had gotten her first kiss from a _girl_. From Clara to be exact. It had been in the exact same spot, only Lilly had been standing and Clara had pulled her down with a laugh and somehow managed to kiss her.

And for the last three years she's been hoping that she'd get one last first kiss under that tree. A first kiss with Miley, but here she is seventeen and nothing yet. But maybe she has just been feeding her own feelings with false hope..._I mean, just because I'm gay, that doesn't mean Miley will be too..._Lilly thinks. But it wasn't just about being gay or bi or whatever, Lilly always believed that during a friendship, there's always a point where you stop being friends. There comes a time when there's a small door somewhere that could lead to something entirely different, you just have to know when that door is there and how to open it. And not be too afraid to try opening that door, which is Lilly's situation. She doesn't want to lose Miley, she'd never want that. And that sentence right there has stopped her from even beginning to try and cross that threshold from best friends to something more. _Christ, who am I kidding? Miley doesn't even know I'm gay!_ She continues her thoughts in this direction until the sky begins to lighten and she realizes with a jolt that dawn is approaching. _And I'm still here, wide awake..._She realizes, bitterly as she turns away from the window towards her bed. _I bet Miley's perfectly fine, sleeping away in Switzerland. Unless it's day there now, but whatever...the fact is her mind is at peace while mine's just torturing me._

(**Miley POV**)

Sitting in the back of her limosuine on her way back to the hotel after a photoshoot Miley is distracted by worried thoughts of Lilly. Lately it seems Lilly has been pushing her further and further away. And with thousands of miles between them, it's saying a lot. She didn't think this would be so hard, she knew she would miss her friends dearly, in particular her blonde friend, but she's never felt the feelings as intense as the last few days. At random moments throughout the day, she has sudden urges to see her best friend. To hug her, feel her near again. And she's not sure what to even think anymore, not after a year, because even with all that time she still hasn't gotten used to those feelings.

She feels a need to be there for Lilly, to support her, help her through whatever it is she's going through that's causing them to drift apart. She's still three months short of finishing up in Europe and being allowed to go home for a break. She's counting the days already, been counting them since day one, but there's an odd feeling inside her that says three months isn't soon enough and that Lilly needs her now. _But it will have to wait_, Miley thinks determinedly, _I can't up and go now. I'll keep trying to hold on with Lilly until my time is up and then...Then everything will be back to normal once I get back. Nothing to stress over, it will all work out._ She decides, sighing loudly, her breath echoing in the spacious back seats of the limo where she's alone.

Her father had been extremely busy lately, sorting out everything so she could get through this smoothly. She was grateful of course, but she missed the local touring they did in California. With Lilly and her father at her side, always the supportive figures, all the support she ever needed. And Oliver sometimes came, too, if his mom let him out late enough to acomppany her. Otherwise it was just her and Lilly backstage, her and Lilly in the dressing rooms, her and Lilly at conference meetings, at the after parties, at the clubs. Thinking back on all the good times now, Miley is looking forward to her return more than ever.

**A/N** - Ohh, a chapter on reflections. My very favourite kinds to write! I also like writing about when my characters first realize they have feelings for one another. Those are my two favourites. Well, the next chapter we get some Oliver. I'll have that up in a few minutes!


	4. Oliver's Say

**A/N** - Chapter four!

**Disclaimer** - Yeah, yeah I don't own, I know. .

**When We Were Young**

Lilly slams her way out of her english classroom, Clara right behind her, just as the bell rings. "What a prick!" She fumes to noone in particular, though her pursuer is nodding her approval. "Failing? Christ, like I'd ever use anything out of his class anyway. He teaches trash!"

"Complete rubbish." Clara pitches in as they come to their lockers. Lilly opens hers forcefully, throwing her schoolbag inside. Not like she'd need it tonight anyway.

They're standing there together, making plans to skip their afternoon classes and go skating instead, when Clara's face takes on a look of annoyance. "And here's Oaken, turning the corner hun, looks like he's heading over here.

"Great," Lilly mutters quietly. "The last thing I need is another lecture from him."

Clara adverts her blue eyes, keeping her last thought to herself. She'd gotten pretty close to Lilly the past few months, but Oliver has only been pushed farther and farther away. Clara's not complaining of course, Lilly's fun to have around and one of the few girls _or_ guys who could show her up on a skateboard, but it seemed to her that the only reason Clara got the chance to hang around with her so much is because that Miley girl went on "vacation," as Lilly puts it. Personally, Clara thinks she moved, but Lilly always insists she's only away on "vacation" and that she'd be back someday. And Clara hasn't the heart to point out that hardly anyone goes on vacation for a year with actual plans of returning. Especially since there seemed to be something more to her relationship with Miley.

And the whole Oliver thing? Clara figures talking to him just brings back unwanted memories. But she doesn't say any of this to her blonde friend, she knows how it feels to lose someone you love. She herself had "went on vacation" after moving from England, and sometimes it's better to just forget.

"Well," She starts. "I guess you'll have to put up with another." She says, blowing a loose strand of blue tinted hair away from her pale face. "I'll meet you out on the school steps, then?"

"Sure, be out in a minute." Is Lilly's response and two seconds later Clara's gone and Oliver's at her side.

"Hey, Lils." He says, smiling at her. "How'd your morning go?"

"Uhm, it went okay." She says, closing her locker quietly. "I found out I'm failing english. Can't wait for mom's ranting tonight."

"You're failing? English used to be one of your best subjects..." He exclaims, confused.

"Hardly." Lilly laughs, her voice bitter.

"Well you weren't failing it!" He counters.

"Yeah, and that was back when I cared."

"Lilly look, I know you've been down ever since..." He trails off, but continues in a whisper. "Ever since Miley went Hannah In Europe, but you've gotta stop moping and think about your future! Miley has hers figured out, what about you??"

Lilly feels the last sentence as though Oliver had slapped her across the face. Talk about a wake up call, but Lilly doesn't feel like waking up and frankly Oliver is starting to sound alot like her mother. She tells him so, then slips under his braced arm and heads for the double doors that lead out of the high school building. Clara's waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

**A/N** - Hm. Clara's getting a little depth to her character, I like that. And Oliver is just trying to help, but he doesn't understand. And Lilly's just playing the hurt victim. Where's Miley? When will she come into the picture? Very soon, my readers. She'll be coming home soon. :D


End file.
